Life's Fragile Theory
by UnwrittenPages
Summary: "Life's a fragile thing. One single crack can lead to it shattering down to the ground"- A tragic event occurs to the Big Time Rush boys that changes their lives. But one bad event always leads to a series of them.
1. Chapter 1: Life's Fragile Theory

**Chapter 1: Life's fragile theory **

It was a perfect Saturday afternoon. The Big Time Rush boys decided to take the day off and relax with the girls. A day in the park was what they planned, a peaceful and serene day in the park. They were all lying on the grass looking up at the cloud fill blue skies of LA.

"I love days like these." Carlos said.

"Days where I can just be the boyfriend to my girlfriend." Kendall said to Jo giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Days with no worries." Camille said.

"Days spent with friends." Logan said.

"Days with a lot of hot girls around." James said.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the typical James comment other than that they just let him be. However a perfect day cannot last forever because if it did it will lose its meaning of perfect. When they were walking towards the car little to the knowledge of the happy group of teens a speeding car came from behind. _Crash._

"Oh my God!" Camille screamed.

"Logan! Logan!" Kendal shouted.

"What the hell?" James yelled.

"Camille call 911!" Carlos demanded.

"Hello, please, please come quick. There's been a hit and run at Palm Woods Park. Hurry." Camille panicked.

It was a blood bath. Logan was soaked in his own blood on the floor looking like a beaten rag doll. The scene was able to make everyone's stomach churn. The mere shrilling cries of the girls grabbed everyone's attention. The boys tried to call for him but it was inevitable, Logan was in a deep comatose. They tried shaking him, slapping him even nudging him but nothing would bring a little sign of life in him. They were all panicking and it was clearly shown on their faces.

The sounds of the sirens and the frantic voices of the paramedics filled the empty silence between the friends. They were in distraught as they watched Logan being carried off towards the van. His lifeless body being maneuvered in front of their eyes in a flash stroke fear straight into their hearts.

**AN: I do not own Big Time Rush and the characters what so ever. Hope you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting on a Thin line

**Chapter 2: Waiting on a thin line**

The mixed emotions filled the blankness of the waiting ward; with the wide range from anger to regretful. They were all waiting for any news of Logan. It's been over 2 hours since they got there. Jo had fallen asleep on Kendall, Carlos was on the chair resting his head in his hands tapping his feet impatiently, James was pacing back and forth, Mrs. Knight and Katie were waiting patiently on the chairs and Camille was on the floor sitting with her knee up against her. James aimless pacing started to make the others more frantic and nervous.

"Can you please stop pacing." Camille asks politely.

"No." James coldly said.

"Please stop." She insisted.

"Why should I even listen to you?"

"James, please, you're making people nervous with your pacing." She grabs hold onto his leg.

"I don't give a rat's ass! So let me freaking go."

He grabbed onto her hand causing her to be pulled up by his brute strength. Even though his clutches pained her small wrist she didn't one bit show any indifference on her face and stood her grounds strongly. This just made James more annoyed than intended and his clutches just tightened.

"James that's enough." Kendall said.

"You've been pacing for 2 hours, you should sit down." Carlos said.

"I don't care if I've been pacing for 4 hours, if I'want to pace I'm going to fuc—"

"Are you Logan Mitchell's family?" The doctor cut James off.

"Yes I am his legal guardian at the moment." Mrs. Knight said.

"Okay shall we walk and talk?"

"Yes please."

"Well, his condition at the moment is very critical. It seems that he has shattered his knee and broken a few ribs. However the main problem is the internal bleeding in his head. At the moment he is in a coma, we will determine his condition if he wakes up."

"What do you mean if?" Carlos asked.

"There is a 60% chance he might wake up from his coma. I'm sorry. If you like you can visit him now."

Just like that silence engulfed the group once again. They just stood there staring at each other, scared to walk in the room to see Logan. Kendall was the one to first take initiative and turned the knob. However he froze at the spot and broke into tears. His whole body started shaking. Carlos, James and Jo gave him support by placing their hands on his shoulders giving him strength to open the door. James looked over his shoulder to see a broken Camille leaning against the walls holding onto herself.

"Camille?"

"I can't." She whispers. "I'm sorry."

James let her be thinking she probably needs time. When they arrived in the room the scene shook their very core. Logan looked like a broken rag doll. He was hooked up to countless wires to keep him alive. The constant beeping and his raspy breathing through the oxygen mask echoed the room. It all felt too surreal.

"Oh my God." Jo said breathlessly.

"What happened to him?" Carlos said.

"Logan…" Kendall softly said.

When James saw the state of his best friend he couldn't handle it. He felt claustrophobic in the room, he was losing his breath as the seconds pass. So he decided to run out of the room. Camille watched him in puzzlement as he ran out of the room with a fearful look. She looked at Mrs. Knight who gives her a shrug and a worried expression. Camille decided to run after James just to make sure he was alright. He was on the floor around the corner shaking vigorously.

"James."

"You should have seen him Camille. The machines, the wires, his breathing, it was all so surreal. It scares me to think he might live through it."

_Slap_. He could feel his cheeks burning in pain from her hands. He looks at her in bewilderment and she gives him the most solemn glare he has ever seen her give. He didn't even think she was capable of such glare.

"How dare you say that. Logan is your best friend James. For crying out loud he is your brother. You should believe that he will get through. This is Logan we are talking about. Have faith in him James" Camille said.

"Faith huh?"

"Faith." She repeated.

"Such simple words."

"Yet does wonders to people."

"Thank you."

He got up and hugged her tightly, silently thanking her for giving him hope.

**AN: Second chapter up hope you like it 3**


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging on a Thin Line

**Chapter 3: Hanging on a thin line**

It's been a week since Logan was in a coma and he has still hasn't shown any signs of waking up but they all have faith in him that he will pull through. The doctors say his current condition is stable for now and with that the boys, girls and Mrs. Knight build off hope.

"Look at her. She's been here every day and hasn't even left his side." Mrs. Knight mentioned in awe

"That's Camille for you." James stated.

"Has she even slept?" Kendall asked.

"Not for the past 4 days." Jo replied.

Camille sat on the couch that she has been living on for the past week watching Logan, praying that he will be better. She knows deep down he will get better because she believed in his strength. But its was starting to become to so hard to believe again. A nurse came in to do the usual check up on him that Camille has memorized.

"Do you mind if I do it?" Camille asked politely.

"No, not at all. You his girlfriend?" The nurse asked and Camille lets out a chuckle.

"No, I wish though. I'm just girl who fell into a cliché and fell in love with a guy in a boy band and he doesn't even realize it." Camille said.

"Oh, I see." The nurse said with a regretful face

When Camille was done she stroked his cheeks softly. Tears were rolling down her cheeks but she couldn't care less. She leans in and softly gives his a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Please get better." She whispers.

"He will get better."

"James! Scare a girl half to death will you." She said.

"You need to sleep Camille." He told her.

"So?"

"Don't neglect it." James said.

"I'm not. I'll sleep when I know he is okay." Camille told him.

"He is okay, so please sleep. Look I'll look after him while you sleep. Deal?"

"James…I can't."

"You trust me don't you?"

James extended his hand towards her. Camille paused for a bit and stared at James' pleading eyes. She was confused, she didn't know what to do. But she gave into him and grabbed hold of his hand. He gives her a relief smile and placed her down on the couch in his arms.

"Things will get better you'll see." He whispers to her.

"James…James…James."

James eyes started flickering till they were partly open. He looked around and saw that nobody was in the room except him, Camille and …. No way.

"James."

He got up abruptly and felt Camille shifting in his arms. He quickly but softly placed her head down on the couch and go up to walk towards Logan. His eyes were open and he was awake! James felt the relief and joy overcoming his whole body. He told Logan to wait one second before running outside to tell the others. Seconds later they all came running in to his side. All with overly blissful faces.

"You're awake man." Kendall said.

"How long have I been gone?" Logan asked.

"A week." Carlos responded.

"Wow that was long."

"Don't ever scare us like that again dude." James said.

"I promise I'll try not to." Logan smiled.

The doctor came in and checked his conditions. Momentarily, he tells them, that Logan is stable. His heart rate is normal and so is his breathing. However he didn't want to risk anything so he stays in the hospital hooked up to the machines. Logan sees a sleeping Camille on the couch, he was wondering why she wasn't there. James saw where Logan's eyes were averted to.

"She's never left your side man." James informed him.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked.

"Camille, she never left. She didn't even sleep for 4 days. She stayed by you the whole time." James said.

"Really?"

"Yes she did." Mrs. Knight said.

At night the room was empty except of Logan and Camille. He watched her bathe in the moonlight shine, how it just enhances her beauty to great extents it took his breath away. He had inner joy due to the fact that he stayed by him the whole time. He could see her starting to wake up.

"Camille."

"Logan?"

"Nice to see you beautiful."

"Logan!"

She ran up to him and embraced him in her arms. He could feel her hot tears on his shoulder. She pulled apart and one of her hands moved up to his face. He leaned into her hand feeling the softness and warmth of it. He raised a hand and brushed it through her hair till he was able to hold onto her cheeks. He loved the feeling of her soft skin against his hand, it made him feel alive.

"Oh how I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too." She replied.

She leans in and slowly their lips meet. It was a passionate kiss filled with longing desires. It was his ecstasy. At that point it was no longer a chaste kiss, it was a steamy kiss driven by lust and love. Much to his dismay she stopped the kiss. With their foreheads still connecting he can sense her smiling.

"I love you." She said.

"I know you do and so that you are clear about it, I love you too." He said.

The others watched the scene unravel in front of them. The atmosphere was filled with awe. Except for one. James was confused as to why he did not feel the awe struck happiness the others had. Instead he felt his heart sinking lower and lower.

**AN: Chapter 3 y'all, hope you enjoyed it x**


	4. Chapter 4: A New Page

**Chapter 4: A New Page**

It's been a month and during that month a lot has happened. Logan was released from the hospital but he still had to go to physical therapy and every time he went Camille was there to support him no matter what. Every step he took she was a touch away.

In a month Jo and Kendall have been happier than ever before. They were practically inseparable. Wherever she went he would follow her to the end of the world. The two of them were your typical all American dream couple.

In a month Carlos got a girlfriend. He and Stephanie got together a week after Logan's release. No one has seen Carlos this happy since he got his helmet, which is saying something. Carlos worshipped the girl but don't get it wrong the girl was head over heels for him.

In a month the boys have recorded their first album and the accomplishment was a truly amazing for them. They decided to celebrate with just the girls. So that night they decided to go up to the roof and celebrate. They all decided to send away flying lanterns with past regrets on written them. When everyone was writing away with their regrets, James looked at his blank lantern. He was the type of guy who lived with no regrets. So ultimately he couldn't think of any. He looked up and saw Camille in the arms of Logan laughing, laughing her beautiful laugh. He couldn't help to smile how the light glowed on her. It didn't help that she was already glowing it just enhanced her natural beauty. That night in that _one_ month for the _first_ time James had a regret.

In a month James realized he accidentally fell in love with Camille. And he's regret you may ask? It was simple.

_Not having her._

The peaceful night in apartment 2J was unexpectedly disrupted by a horrific scream. Everyone got up from their bed abruptly and followed the shouting and screaming. It all came from Logan's room. When they entered his room he was on his bed kicking and yelling in his dreams. Constantly shouting "no", the boys tried to get a hold of him but he reacted to it violently. Mrs. Knight was on the ball thankfully and poured ice cold water at Logan to wake him up; it did indeed do the job. In a month they decided that Logan needed to go back.

* * *

"Have you had these dreams before?" The doctor asked.

"…No." Logan said.

"Don't lie to me." The doctor said sternly.

"Yes, quite a few times actually. But I didn't think they were anything serious." Logan admitted.

"It is understandable, its post dramatic trauma. You're just having relapses however we do have to take session is our psychiatric ward."

"I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were these are just therapy sessions."

* * *

Camille waited in the lobby for almost an hour and a half for Logan waiting to go on their date. She checked her phone, for the hundredth time, to see any updates and nothing. She was starting to worry a lot till she saw James.

"James, where's Logan?" Camille asked.

"You didn't hear?" James asked confusingly.

"Hear about what?"

"That Logan got sent to the psychiatric ward for therapy sessions for a while."

"Why?"

"He's been having relapses and it's getting dangerous since he blacks out and goes violent."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"I don't think he knew himself."

_Knock_. Logan stopped his unpacking and opened the door. To his pleasure he saw the one girl that would make his day, Camille. He smiled at the cheery girl and let her in. She quickly pulls out two portable dinner sets and a movie. That's when he remembered he had a date with her.

"Oh shit, I forgot Camille. I'm so sorry." Logan apologized.

"Don't worry about. The date will be moved here. Doesn't matter anyways at least I'm with you and Peter."

"Peter?"

"Peter Pan." Camille joked.

The night went by wonderfully, they had dinner, they talked, they laughed and they watched Camille's favorite film based on her favorite story book, Peter Pan. She always found the story astounding. Filled with adventures beyond imagination and yet the tragic love story between Wendy and Peter.

"I love Peter Pan."

"Really? I never knew." Logan admitted.

"Anyways I have to go, the nurse is glaring at me."

"Oh right because I'm in a crazy center."

"You're not crazy." She kissed lightly on his forehead. "You're insane." She joked.

"You're funny." He joked.

"I'm also crazy. Maybe I should stay in here since I am _crazy_ about you." She said playfully.

"You should be my roommate." Logan said.

"Oh forgot to tell you. I got a part in a movie. James my co-star."

"That's great." Logan said gleefully.

"Well good night."

Unexpectedly Logan started going through another relapse but this time it was a seizure. Camille was panicking screaming for someone to help. She was terrified for him and it was apparent through her cracking voice and her endless tears. She watched as Logan's spastic body was being held down like some animal and it disgusted her to the core but worst it hurt her so badly to not be able to do anything.

"He'll be fine for now." The nurse said leading Camille out.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 4 peeps! Hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
